1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake mechanism, and more particularly to a brake mechanism for cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,889 to Tsai and comprises a spring rod for applying a spring biasing force against the brake shoes. However, the brake shoes are attached to the middle portion of the brake arm, and the spring rod is engaged with one end of the brake arm such that the spring rod may not directly act onto the brake shoes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional brake mechanisms for cycles.